Revenge vs Love
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: Sasuke has the chance to kill Itachi. The problem is, he has to do something he never even thought of in order to fulfill his ambition. He is faced with a tough decision, to listen to his brother or try and defeat him his own way [Sas x Sak].
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I know, I should be working on "A Dream Come True?!" but, I…I want to write about this too. It's been haunting my thoughts for four days FOUR DAYS so I'm giving in and I'm typing it. Oh and this isn't the awesome Naruto fic I said I came up with on my profile. I'm still writing that one. This one might turn out to be bad since I'm not writing it down but I will proof read my work this time , enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I won't tape it. Why? BECAUSE IT'S OVER 200 EPISODES AND IT HAS TO MANY STUPID FILLERS AND THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE SAS X SAK/ NAR X HIN EPISODES DARN IT…okay, I'm calm

The snow surrounded his world. The cool breeze blew his jet black hair in front of his face. Only one word was on his mind, kill. Now was his chance. Tonight was when his brother would die by his hands. The snow started to fall harder. The boy started to walk forward. He was to meet his brother in the field near the Land of the Snow. He didn't know why Itachi wanted to meet him there but it didn't matter. Just as long as he there, it's fine. It means he can kill him.

Sasuke smiled as he finally reached an opening. He'd been traveling in the forest for three days. Sasuke sighed. It's been three days since he received the letter from Itachi. Three days since Itachi told him where he would be.

It was an open field. Sasuke saw mountains in to the west but he kept going straight. Itachi would be waiting for him in the north. This would be the last battle. Itachi would be the one who would be in his hands. Sasuke picked up his pace. The faster he met Itachi, the faster he would succeed in getting revenge. His ambition will come true no matter what. He will kill Itachi and restore his clan.

Sasuke saw three figures ahead. Sasuke smiled again. He was close, so close. He became excited. He could feel his blood boil. Sasuke started to run even faster toward the figures. This was it. His revenge, his clan, it all ends there. Itachi, he would die. He was going to die this night.

The figures became bigger. They became clearer. Sasuke took out a two kunai knives but slowed down his pace. True, he was eager to kill him but it would be reckless of him to do a frontal attack.

Sasuke slowed down to the point where he was walking to towards the figures. He was excited, so excited. All of it will end. It was all going to end. Sasuke walked up to the figures and nearly dropped his kunai knives. Itachi was glaring at him with his blood red eyes. A guy with a blue face was sniggering. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to them. He was staring at the girl who was on her hands and knees. Her long pink hair was flowing in the wind. She slowly looked up at him. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at light green eyes. He couldn't move. He became confused. Why? What was she doing with them?

"Sasuke," Itachi called as he took out a long sword and threw it him. The sword landed one foot away from him. "If you want to kill me, you must fill yourself with hate. One way to do that is to destroy all the love you have in you."

Sasuke still couldn't move. He didn't know what to do.

"You must kill the one that loves you. You have to kill this girl."

"W-why?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi sighed "Rage, intense hatred, those are the keys to killing me. How can you hope to fulfill you ambition if you have even the smallest amount of love in you? You must get rid of it all. You can't hope to kill me if you can't even kill this measly girl."

Itachi placed his foot on Sakura's back and pushed her down into the snow. Sasuke didn't move but he did wince a little. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Itachi stepped on her back again and glared at Sasuke.

"How do you feel about me treating her like this?" Itachi called, "Do you feel sorry for her? Do you want to help her?"

Sasuke still didn't say anything. He continued to look in Sakura's green eyes. The truth was, seeing her being treated like that angered him. It made him want to kill Itachi even more.

"You can't be feeling those things, Sasuke." Itachi called, "It only means you have compassion. You can't have any pity. You must only have rage, hatred and vengeance. Kill her, and then try to kill me, if you can."

Sasuke burned in rage. He hated Itachi. He hated him, hated him, HATED HIM. Sakura was staring at Sasuke in fear. He could tell she didn't want to die, especially by his hands. She continued to stare at him in fear. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't know what to do. He was unsure of what to say. Sakura looked down at the snow. Sasuke saw a tear drip out her eye.

"Go ahead," she mumbled.

"W-what?" Sasuke called. Did she just offer herself to him?

"I know this is what you've been waiting for," Sakura looked up and faced him, tears falling down her red cheeks. "All your life you wanted to get revenge on your brother. Well, here's your chance! Do it! Do it now!"

"Sakura," Sasuke was still frozen in place.

"I told you before," Sakura smiled, "I'll do anything for you, even if it means sacrificing myself."

Sasuke didn't know what to do. However, he did pick up the sword Itachi threw at him. Itachi smiled. He knelt beside Sakura and turned her face toward him. He took out a kunai knife and quickly slit her cheek before she even blinked. Blood started to pour down her face. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. Itachi stood up and put the kunai knife way. When Sasuke saw what Itachi did, he burned up even more. His anger, he could barley control it. Suddenly, the curse mark on his neck started to throb. Sasuke held it hoping that he wouldn't loose control, at least not yet.

"Are you angry that I did that?" Itachi called. "That's nothing compared to what you would do if you kill her."

"So, Itachi, in order to kill you, I have to kill her?" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi nodded. Sasuke got into a fighting position. He knew that Itachi was trying to provoke him. It was working. Sakura stared at him. Her light green eyes stared into his cold grey eyes. She smiled as tears fell down her face and dripped into the ground.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she faced the ground. "I-I will always love you."

Sasuke looked away but he started to walk toward them. Sakura smiled. She didn't want to die. She didn't want him to kill her but she did make an agreement to help Sasuke. When she agreed to go with Itachi and Kisame, she had some faint idea of what was going to happen. Sasuke charged at them and Sakura braced herself for the pain. He swung; blood started to drip on the ground.

A/N: I decided to be evil and leave you guys off on a cliffhanger. HAHAHA. I'll update soon. Was it good? I basically typed this off the back of my head so it might be a little repetitive and disorganized but I hoped you're enjoying it so far . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, I know you all must be dying to know what happens. Well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though…I'd cut out most of the boring pointless fillers!!!!!!!!!!

Blood dropped on the ground. Sakura looked at it. It wasn't hers. She looked up at Itachi. In one hand he was holding a long sword which was blocking another sword. His other hand was extended over her head. She followed his arm and saw that it was holding a kunai knife that was pierced into Sasuke's arm. Sakura gasped and Sasuke winced in pain and he jumped away from his brother.

Sasuke had hoped that Itachi would have been fooled if it looked like he was aiming for Sakura. He didn't think that Itachi would block and attack him at the same time.

"Foolish brother," Itachi whispered. "You out of all people should know that a frontal attack on me can be fatal."

Sasuke growled. Itachi was right. However, if Itachi moved any slower, Sasuke would have slashed his shoulder; he could have easily defeated him after that. Sasuke pulled the kunai knife out of his shoulder. He slowly got up and got into his fighting stance. Itachi looked at him and smiled.

"Sasuke, how can you hope to defeat me, your older brother, when you can't even kill this girl." Itachi called as he got into his fighting stance.

"Don't worry," Sasuke yelled as he started to run toward Itachi, "I'll defeat you my own way!"

Itachi didn't say anything. He stepped on Sakura's back (A/N: isn't he so mean?!) and charged at Sasuke. Sakura heard swords clashing. She looked ahead and saw Sasuke and Itachi fighting. It looked like Sasuke was barely keeping up with Itachi's.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "I know you can win, I know you can."

_I can do this!_ Sasuke thought_ I trained with Orichimaru, I defeated Naruto. Itachi, I will defeat you today!!_ Sasuke kicked at Itachi but Itachi caught his leg. He lifted Sasuke up and threw him. Right as Sasuke hit the ground, he made hand symbols. Itachi recognized it and made the same signs.

"Fire release! Phoenix Immortal Style Jutsu!" The brothers shouted.

They took a deep breath and exhaled. A huge amount of fire left their mouth. The fire crashed into each other and fire exploded everywhere. It looked like Sasuke's fireball was pushing Itachi's back toward him but Itachi started to charge again. Eventually, Sasuke couldn't hold him off for long and the Itachi's fireball crashed into him. Sasuke was sent flying even farther away. He crashed into the cold snow which flew all around him. Sakura watched in fear.

Sasuke wasn't finished though, it was far from over. Sasuke looked for the long sword. When he saw that it was in front of him, he picked it up and pointed it to Itachi. Itachi glared at him and pointed his sword back. Sasuke smiled and charged at Itachi again. This time before Sasuke actually attacked him, he threw an item at Itachi. He wasn't sure what Sasuke threw at him but he wasn't about to fall into his trap. Itachi started to run in zig zag patterns. Sasuke was still throwing this. Itachi started at the items that Sasuke was throwing and realized what it was. Thin lined strings were present everywhere. Itachi kept glaring at Sasuke who was still throwing them around. Did Sasuke really expect that he could use a trap on him using something as useless as thin-lined string? Itachi was closer to Sasuke. He lifted his sword to attack when Sasuke started making hand symbols. Itachi came to an abrupt stop and dodge the on coming fire ball.

"FIRE RELEASE! DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled.

He jumped up and started blowing out fire balls. Itachi dodged them while throwing sharicans, hoping to counter attack. Suddenly, Itachi's arms were burning. Before he could react, his whole body was burning. Sasuke kept blowing out fireballs. Itachi didn't understand. He was successful in dodging all of them. It wasn't until he hit one of the strings that Sasuke threw at him when he realized what was going on. All though Itachi was dodging all the attacks, the strings caught in fire and Itachi was in the middle. Fire exploded all around him. Itachi felt his back being singed by the hungry, angry flames. Sasuke made another hand sign.

"Phoniex immortal style justu!!" Sasuke shouted as he took a very deep breath.

Itachi growled started to make hand signs as well but he was interrupted when a kunai knife was thrown behind him. Itachi caught in time and Sasuke's attack charged towards him. There was a huge explosion. Fire was everywhere; snow around the area immediately turned to water. Sasuke stared at the bon fire, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted, very exhausted. Something was wrong. His world was fading in and out of blurriness.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"No way," Kisame whispered. "Itachi's not defeated…is he."

"Sasuke," Sakura shouted again as she scrambled to her feet.

She was about to run to him when Sasuke put his hand up.

"Don't come any closer!" Sasuke shouted. He knew the battle wasn't over

Finally the fire cleared away leaving only a couple of flames spread out. The sky which had turned red was started to get covered by thick white clouds. Itachi was still standing in the middle, where the snow had melted and the ground was burnt. The handle of his sword was red from the burning hot flames. Itachi's jet black hair was covering his pale face. Sasuke growled, took his sword and pointed it at Itachi again. He saw Itachi smile. He smiled at him. Itachi slowly lifted his head. Sasuke glared into his blood red eyes. Itachi pointed his sword back at Sasuke.

Sakura didn't move. She took good look at Itachi and saw that he had burnt marks all over his arms. As she observed him, she realized that most of his cloak was burned off.

Itachi started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Sasuke shouted.

"Foolish brother," Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Did you really think you could beat me like that?"

Itachi started to walk up to Sasuke but Sasuke slowly backed up. He was staring at Itachi's eye, his blood red eyes. They were filled with nothing but hate and murderous intent. The problem was, Sasuke was tired and he was wounded. Truth was, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Without warning Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke and he dug his fist into his stomach and had deep as he possible could. Sasuke spit up blood which fell onto the white snow. Sakura cried out.

"This battle is far from over," Itachi smiled evilly.

TBC

A/N: Hey peoples! Okay the plan was to make these story three chapters but…I changed my mind, it's going to be four. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and everything and I'll be working on the next one. Note: Itachi hasn't forgotten about Sakura…Sasuke isn't his only target…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey peoples. I finally I have an idea on what to write for this FF. Anyway I realized that I should have watched episode 85 when Itachi beat up Sasuke and showed no mercy at all, (love LOVE, that episode) so yeah, THANKYOU EPISODE 85 FOR HELPING ME!!! **Note, was chapter 2 ok? Should I change it? Did Itachi get beat up too easily? Oh and i think i left this out, **

**SETTING: forest behind Sasuke, mountain around 500 km from Itachi, (when they're facing each other) **So here chapter 3, enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I WOULD ITACHI BEATING PEOPLES UP MORE HAHAHA cough cough XD

Sasuke clutched his stomach and looked angrily at Itachi. He knew he couldn't take much more, but he was not willing to loose so easily. He had to win, he had to. He slowly stood up.

"Itachi," Sasuke croaked, "I'm...not...finished-"

Itachi interrupted him by punching him. Sasuke was sent flying backward. He crashed onto the ground. He rolled as quickly as he could to get on his feet but he didn't move fast enough. Itachi ran over to Sasuke and stomped on his back. Sasuke yelled in pain and Itachi forced Sasuke on his back with his foot. Itachi, then slammed his elbow down into Sasuke stomach. Pain spread across Sasuke's body. He heard a scream; blood was coughed up and it started to slowly drip down the side of his mouth.

"NO!!" Sakura cried. "Sasuke-kun!!"

Sasuke tried to move but he couldn't. It was too painful. He felt completely paralyzed. The sky which was gray and cloudy started to get dark. Slowly, Sasuke's closed his eyes. He tried to open them but they were too heavy. He heard Sakura call his name but there was nothing he could do. He was slowly falling into unconsciousness. Sakura scrambled to her feet and she ran toward them. She took out a kunai knife and continued to run to Sasuke, hoping that she could help him. Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of her. Sakura yelped but started to attack, but Itachi was took quick. With one hand he grabbed her wrist that held the kunai knife, and with his free hand he slammed it onto her side. Sakura fell to her knees, holding her side but Itachi still was holding on to her wrist. He lifted her up to her feet and threw her away from Sasuke. Sakura fell on her head and white lights lit up her world. Sakura slowly lifted herself up. She took deep breaths. At her current level, there was no way she could beat him. Suddenly, Tsunade popped in her head. _Can I help slow him down by using strength? _Sakura thought** (AN: is Sakura's and Tsunade's strength taijustu? How do you spell Tsunade anway? Ok, ok continue!!)** Itachi glared at her. Sakura glared back. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated all her Aniakchak to her fist.

Sasuke opened his eyes again. He wasn't feeling any better but he had a little energy. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to defeat Itachi. He was too strong and he was too weak; but that didn't mean that Itachi was going to walk away with a little scratch. He slowly got up on all fours. While he was stumbling to his feet. Sakura opened her eyes and lifted both her hands in the air.

"Let's go!!" Sakura shouted as she slammed her hands on to the frozen ground.

Itachi looked at her, then felt the ground rumbling. Suddenly, the ground cracked and snow and rocks flew toward him. Itachi crossed his arms in front of him in order to block the debre. Sakura came running up to him. She was about to swing at him but Itachi moved to the side. He lifted his foot and kicked her. His foot slammed on the back of her neck. Sakura cried out in pain and she flew over to where Sasuke was. She fell onto the ground face first. Sakura tried to move but, she was in pain. She rested in the frigid snow for a moment until she felt two strong hands pulled her up. Her face met Sasuke's, they're lips were barley touching. Sakura blushed and turned her head. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just helped her to her feet.

"Sakura, I need you to do me a favor." Sasuke called. He spat the rest of the blood that was in his mouth. "I need you to do one thing. You have two choices though."

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She took out another kunai knife.

"I need you to hold off Itachi while I prepare chidori. If you don't think you can hold him off, then run into the forest behind me. I doubt that he;d chase you if you run. I need you to do either one of these things."

"...why is running into the forest an option?"

"...I cant garantee that i can make it back to help you in time. I need time to prepare chidori and Itachi isn't the type that would sit around and wait for me."

"I don't know, i mean he's not doing anything now."

"That's because he's curious. He wants to see what plan we came up with to defeat him. So what will you do."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Fine, good luck. I'll attack as soon as it's ready. Ok, let's go!"

Sakura and Sakura charged toward Itachi. Itachi looked at them and lifted his sword again. Sakura once again lifted her hands in the air again and slammed them on the ground. Snow flew toward Itachi. This time Itachi swung his sword and the snow and dirt parted away. Sasuke jumped over Itachi, sprinted toward the mountain and disappeared in the mist. Itachi was going to go after him but Sakura threw sharnicans at him. Itachi managed to dodge it but one managed to slice his shoulder. Sakura glared at him and took two kunai knives.

"Right now, I'm your opponent." Sakura yelled.

"And you think you can stop me with those?" Itachi replied.

Sakura didn't say anything. She charged toward him. Itachi dropped the sword. He didn't need to dirty up his sword with someone like her. Not only could she die by his bare hands, but he could have a little fun with her.

"Very well" Itachi called.

**_

* * *

_**

Sasuke continued to run up the mountain. He was glad to know that he had enough chakra to run up a mountain. Sasuke didn't stop running until he reached the top. He took a deep breath and held down his hand. Sasuke thought. Sasuke closed his eyes and started to concentrate all his chakra into to fist. Sasuke thought. Soon blue chakra started to form in his hand.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura fell on her hands and knees. Itachi was knocking her all around. She could that he wasn't even trying. Itachi walked to her her and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin and looked at her face. It was bruised and blood was all on her nose and mouth. Itachi wiped it away and looked at her again. Sakura, in confusion shook her head and backed away. She held up to the two kunai knifes and got into her fighting stance.

"Why do you love him?" Itachi asked. "what has he done to make you love him so much?"

"Do I really need a reason to love someone?" Sakura answered (**AN: hmm actually i don't know why she loves him so much. I like him because he's cute...AND I LOVE ITACHI BECAUSE HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND EVIL lol!!**

"Do you really expect him to love you back? In order to defeat me, Sasuke needs intense hatred. He cant have any love. You're just a distraction for him. You're preventing him from reaching the hatred that he needs. He needs to detest all and love no one. If Sasuke is serious about revenging his clan, then he'll block out love, fill himself with detest and hatred and kill all those who get in his way. Sasuke can never defeat me unless he has completed all those thing-"

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" Sakura shouted as she charged toward Itachi once more. Itachi once again moved to the side but this time Sakura swerved with him. She was about to stab him but Itachi grabbed her shirt and forced her on him. He held both her wrist out like a spread eagle and he head butted her. Sakura dropped the kunai knives, held her aching forehead and rolled off Itachi. Itachi stood up and grabbed a handful of Sakura's long hair. He pulled her to her feet once more and forced her head back. Sakura gasped in pain.

"Why am I wrong?" Itachi whispered.

"You're wrong because hatred isn't the only way to be powerful." Sakura called. "If you love someone and want to protect them, I think that their power is stronger than the one who has nothing but hate. I believe that Sasuke will win! He can win without the hatred you want him to have!"

It was at that moment when they heard a faint sound. Itachi looked up at the mountain and Sakura smiled. Itachi let go of Sakura and she quickly scrambled away from him; she didn't want to be caught in the explosion.

"Chidori," Itachi called. "That was your plan?"

Sakura didn't respond. She continued to back into the forest.

_**

* * *

**Yes, this is it!_ Sasuke thought. _It's ready!!_ Sasuke thought. 

Sasuke had the blue lighting ball raging in his hand, screaming to cut through something, mainly Itachi's heart. His chidori cried out and begged him to attack, not to delay for any longer. Sasuke stood up, his whole world was blue, and he raced down the mountain. Feeling the wind in his air felt great, Sasuke was excited. With this speed and this power, there was no way Itachi could escape this. Sasuke was beginning to see the bottom of the mountain. The closer he was to the ground, the more thrilled he became. Sasuke started to laugh on the inside. He was going to win! He was going kill Itachi. Finally Sasuke reached the ground and he sped toward Itachi, feeling faster than light itself.

Itachi faced Sasuke. He looked at his younger brother as he flew toward him. Itachi could help but smile.

"DIE!!" Sasuke screamed as he threw back his fist and prepared to strike. "ITACHI DIE!!"

Sasuke yelled and he reached Itachi. There was a huge explosion. The snow that was around the two brothers was blown away. Sakura screamed in fear; Kisame laughed. Smoke surrounded the spot where Sasuke and Itachi were. Sakura ran out the forest to see what had happened. She was pretty sure the Sasuke had won. She knew that it was nearly impossible for Itachi to dodge an attack like that, especially with that kind of speed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she ran up to the spot.

Slowly the smoked cleared away and Sakura saw the results of the attack. Her eyes widened fear and disbelief. She couldn't move from her spot. She couldn't believe what she saw. Itachi was kneeling on Sasuke's back. His arm that held chidori was bent and pulled behind his back. Sakura shook her head and cried out. She found a kunai, picked it up and charged. Itachi didn't even look at her. He kicked out and his foot hit her chest. Sakura cried out in pain and was thrown backwards.

"Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled.

He tried to struggle out of Itachi's grip but that was a very bad mistake. Itachi tightened his grip and started to pull Sasuke arm up. Intense pain spread across his shoulder and Sasuke yelled out in pain. Itachi didn't stop though. He kept pulling his arm up and Sasuke yelled louder and louder until he started screaming. Then, without warning, there was a loud pop. Sakura's eyes widened. She was no less that 10 ft away and she had heard something pop. Sasuke's were wide to the point where he could widen them no more. Itachi got off him and white, fire, hot pain spread across his shoulder, down his back and arm, around his chest and soon his entire upper body. His shoulder was throbbing in pain and Sasuke screamed in pain. Itachi completely ripped his shoulder out of its socket. Sasuke was also sure that his arm was hopelessly broken. Sasuke rolled to his side, clutching his shoulder and screaming in pain. The pain that he wad to endure that was possibly worse that this was the time when Orochimaru gave him the curse mark.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. She started to run toward him but since she was very injured, she only managed to jog.

Sasuke saw Itachi pull out a long knife. He also noticed that Itachi was looking at Sakura at the corner of his eye. Itachi was going to kill her. Sasuke didn't want her to die, especially by Itachi's hands but he couldn't think of a way to stop her. How could he hope to save her when he wasn't even sure if he could save himself. He had to come up with something quick.

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasuke sighed. He had stopped her just in time.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura began "I-"

"Don't come near me!" Sasuke shouted.

"You need help, you're severely-"

"I don't want your help! I just want you to get away from me!"

"NO! You need-"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HATED YOU ALRIGHT NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Itachi was no longer looking at Sakura but at him. Sasuke pulled himself up in sitting position so he could see Sakura. Tears were pouring out her eyes. She was too shocked and hurt to say anything.

"That's right," Sasuke continued, "I hate you! You always get in the way! You're never any help, in fact you always make the situation worse!!

"Stop," Sakura whispered.

"Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you back in Kohana? When I left, I thought of how glad I was to get rid of you. Why cant you leave me alone. Why don't you just get away from me already."

"Please stop." Sakura fell on her hands and knees.

"I wish you never came. IF IT WASNT FOR YOU I MIGHT HAVE BEATEN ITACHI. SAKURA YOU IDIOT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. I REALLY CANT THINK ANYONE I HATE MORE THAN YOU, NOT EVEN ITACHI!!!"

Sakura, stared at the ground. Sasuke hated her. He really hated her. His words, it cut her, burned her, shattered her. She no longer wanted to live. She wanted to die right then and there.

Snow started to fall. One cold snowflake fell on Sakura's had. At first, her hand was burned by the coldness, but when it melted it immediately warmed her up. Sakura looked at the drop of water. She looked at it closely then smiled. She stumbled up to her feet and ran toward Sasuke.

Sasuke was speechless when her saw her ran toward him. He thought that she was going to leave. Sakura sprinted past Itachi (Sasuke was sure the Itachi didn't attack since he was more surprised than Sasuke) and threw herself on Sasuke. He winced in pain and fell on his back.

"BAKA (idiot)" Sasuke yelled. "What are you doing? Get away from here! I told you I hate you!"

"You're lying" Sakura smiled as she hugged him tighter.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was just shocked that anyone would just throw away their lives just to be with him, just to help him.

"Oh and I'm not leaving this place" Sakura whispered. "Not with out you."

Sakura let go of Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke slowly sat up. Itachi slowly walked up to the young shinobi and pointed his sword at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, glared at Itachi, but there was nothing he could really do. His chakra was just about done and he couldn't perform anymore seals. Sakura looked she wouldn't be able to hold off in battle any longer than he could.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered. "It's not too late. If you kill her, you can still obtain great power."

Itachi picked up another sword and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke at it then at Sakura. She showed no fear. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. He slowly stumbled to his feet and faced Sakura. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"You know Itachi," Sasuke called and he turned around and lifted the sword above his head. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU MY OWN WAY!!"

Sasuke was prepared to slice Itachi in two put Itachi moved away from Sasuke and appeared behind him. Itachi ran his own sword though Sasuke. He gagged as he felt a sharp pain in his back. Sasuke slowly looked down and saw Itachi's bloody sword sticking out his stomach. Sasuke felt Itachi place his foot on Sasuke's back and forced him off the sword. More blood fell out Sasuke's mouth, onto the snow and he heard Sakura scream.

Tears ran down Sakura's face and she crawled over to where Sasuke was. She turned him on his back and cried harder. Sakura looked at Itachi but he had turned his back on him and was walking away.

"He's too weak." Itachi called. "He's still not worth killing."

"You mean-" Sakura looked at Itachi.

"I didn't hit any vital areas. If he dies from that, it only shows how weak of a shinobi he is."

"I don't believe that you always had hatred."

Itachi stopped in his tracks.

"I know that there as a time when you actually loved someone."

Itachi paused for a little longer and but he then started walking again.

"Don t speak nonsense like that!" Itachi snapped. "Kisame! We're leaving."

Kisame nodded and they turned to go.

"You're not going kill them?" Kisame asked.

"It's just a waste of time to kill those two." Itachi answered.

Sakura lifted Sasuke up to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his back and he started to pull him toward the forest. As Sakura carried Sasuke, she noticed that a trail of blood was following them. More tears fell down Sakura's cheeks and she couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different if she was part of the battle

A/N: There...chapter 3...PEOPLES I HAD NO DINNER, 3 ½ HOURS OF TYPING AND I NOW HAVE NO DINNER AND YOU KNOW WHAT, AQUA'S HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I should update chapter 4 really soon. DONT EXPECT ME TO SKIP DINNER FOR PEOPLES ANYMORE, THIS WAS A ONE TIME THING!!!!!! yeah, it's almost over...

you know what, LAZINESS, im not double checking my work XP


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yea...I mean sniff, sniff, the last chapter. Oh uh peoples, hehehe, see one of the reasons why I wrote this was because I wanted Sasuke and Sakura to hook up. Well this is the chapter...so uh...if you don't like "mushy mushy" stuff, TOO BAD, lol. Read and Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did though ITACHI, I MISS U!!!

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt something warm on his stomach. He saw Sakura leaning over him. She held her arms over him and green chakra was flowing all around his stomach and chest. Sasuke noticed that his shirt was no longer on him and he nearly blushed. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm almost done," Sakura called. "After I finish healing your wound, I have to heal your shoulder."

"You're...a medical ninja?" Sasuke croaked.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama has been training me ever since you left."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the sky. He lost again. Itachi had easily defeated him again. Why was he so weak? Was it really because he didn't have enough hatred? Was there really no other way to defeat him?

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she moved up to Sasuke's shoulder.

More green chakra flowed out her hands. All the pain that he was feeling was feeling in his shoulder immediately started to cease. Sasuke didn't answer her question since he wasn't sure. He was upset at the fact that Itachi easily defeated him again. He was mad at the fact that Itachi dragged Sakura into his problems. Lastly he was kind of upset that Itachi didn't think he was worth killing. True, he was glad that he wasn't killed but, he was only spared because Itachi felt he would be wasting his time to kill him.

"Just a little more." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura. She was concentrating really hard in order to do a proper job of healing his shoulder. Sakura noticed that he was staring at her. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

"For what?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Didn't I just get in the way? You said that you could have beaten Itachi if I wasn't around. Was that true?"

"Think about it Sakura. If we couldn't beat Itachi together, how could I defeat him on my own."

Sakura smiled and lifted her hands. Sasuke sat up and examined his shoulder. It wasn't perfect, but it felt much better. Sakura yawned and started to stretch.

"I know it isn't perfect," Sakura replied"I need more training to make it exactly the way it was, sorry."

"Sakura," Sasuke mumbled. "Why didn't you run when I said I hated you.

Sakura looked at him and let out a small laugh.

"You were lying." Sakura whispered turning red. "I could tell you were lying."

"...how?"

"Hmm, well two things. One, if you really hated me, you would have killed me when Itachi told you to. Two, I think your like the snow. You're cold on the outside. You want people to think that you mean and cold and everything but when you melt, you really warm and sweet."

Sasuke smiled and looked at her.

"Where do you come up with these things?"

Sakura laughed and shrugged. Sasuke continued to stare at her. Sakura blushed again and looked away. However, Sasuke moved closer to her and turned her chin toward him. They were really close. Sakura burned in embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, are you still willing to do anything for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura whispered. She wasn't sure what was coming.

"Then I have a favor for you."

"okay, what is it?"

"Do you know what my ambitions are?"

"Yeah, to kill your brother and restore your clan."

"So, do you want to help me restore my clan?"

"Yeah! I definetly help! What do you want me to do?"

Sasuke smiled again and moved even closer to Sakura.

"Well, think about it?" Sasuke whispered in her ear. "The only Uchia's that are left is me and my brother and-"

"You mean we..." Sakura burned even more but she stared at Sasuke.

He was giving her a seductive look. He looked so beautiful and sexy with his jet black hair, all in his face. Suddenly, before she knew it, Sasuke was on top of her, looking deeply in her eyes. His gray eyes staring into her green ones.

"You don't mind restoring my clan right?" Sasuke asked, although he already knew the answer.

Sakura answered by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Sasuke pressed himself against Sakura and kissed her harder. He never knew how good she tasted. He wanted more of her. He suddenly had a need to have more of her. He licked her lips, hoping that she would open her mouth and let him in. She did and Sasuke's tongue entered. Her taste, it was so good. He was starting to regret the fact that he didn't hook up with her sooner. Sasuke ran one hand though her long hair and slid the other one all over her body. Sakura held his head, almost as if she was preventing him from separating from her. However Sasuke wanted to taste more of her. He separated from her and dove onto her neck. She was so warm. He loved it, loved feeling her warm skin on his lips. Sakura took his hand off her body and brought it to her mouth. She kissed all his fingers and bit his index.

She had been waiting for this day, the day when Sasuke would take her and make her all his. As she bit his index she thought of all the hints and spark moments they had together. Finally, their spark moments led to this. As Sasuke kissed her neck over and over, she thought of how much she wanted to taste him too. She rolled on top of Sasuke and gave him a hard kiss. Then she kissed his neck and collar bone. He was so good. He tasted even better than what she imagined. As Sakura kissed Sasuke shoulder, Sasuke ran his hand down her back and started to remove her clothes.

* * *

"You know we shouldn't do anything." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded and rolled off her. He sat up and handed Sakura her shirt. As Sasuke was looking for his shirt, Sakura thought of how glad she was that she stopped him before they went to far. Sakura smiled and rested her head on Sasuke's warm chest.

"I still want to restore your clan, but we can't do it now." Sakura whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Heh, you sound upset."

Sasuke didn't respond. He kind of was upset that Sakura wanted him to stop, he wanted to continue. He wanted every part of her; he wanted everything she had to offer.

"Well picture it like this," Sakura whispered as she wrapped her hands around Sasuke's neck. "I'm pregnant in Kohana, everyone wants to know who the father is, and I have to raise our child all alone. Every child needs a father, especially if it's a boy."

"I see," Sasuke whispered back as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach. "So, we wait?"

"Yeah, when you return to Kohana, we can restore your village and...you can have as much of me as you want."

Sasuke smiled on that comment. He started to kiss Sakura's neck again.

"It's too bad I can't have you now." Sasuke replied

"Will I be your wife?" Sakura asked.

"What? What do you mean."

"When you use me to give birth to your children, will you consider mean as your wife or some girl who volunteered to restore your clan?"

Sasuke turned Sakura around and kissed her once more.

"You'd be my wife," Sasuke whispered. "That's what you always wanted right?"

Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke even tighter. They hugged for a little longer until Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to have to go." Sasuke called.

"Back to Orochimaru?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I still want power. I do want to restore my clan but I also want to kill Itachi.

Sakura nodded. Slowly, tears started to crawl out her eyes. Sasuke looked at her and wiped them away.

"I will return, one day." Sasuke whispered. "After I kill my brother, I'll return to Kohana and return to you. Then we can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"And I'll be yours and only yours" Sakura whispered. "...but I wish you would come back. I miss you...we all miss you. We all want you to come back."

"I'll come back one day, I promise."

Sakura nodded and hugged Sasuke tighter. Sasuke lifted her chin and gave her one last kiss. When they parted, they looked deeply in each other's eyes. Sakura smiled again and started to remove her Kohana head band. She placed it in Sasuke hand and held it.

"Hold on to this." Sakura whispered. "So you can always think of me."

Sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead. He had nothing to give her and his headband was with Naruto. Sasuke jumped up and started headed over to Orochimaru's hideout. Sakura stared at Sasuke until she could no longer see him. Then she turned around and headed back o Kohana.

As Sasuke headed back to Orochimaru he thought about what he said to Sakura, about returning. He stopped and stared at her headband. Even though he wanted to return to her, he wasn't if he could, considering the fact that he already agreed to let Orochimaru have his body after he received his power. Sasuke continued on his path once more. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to restore his clan after all.

_Sakura,_ Sasuke thought, _I'm sorry..._

A/N: YES!! MY FIRST FINISHED FANFIC, YEA...yeah...uh i don't really like this chapter. Yeah, I'm happy that Sasuke and Sakura hooked up but...I think they might be a little out of range and it seems random at times. I might delete this chapter and start over. I like it enough to post it, but I'm not crazy about it. Tell me what you think, should i restart the chapter?

Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed reading my Fanfic!!!


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hi!! just thought you ought to know, Ambitions Fulfilled is out!! Just go to my profile and you'll see it. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it XD


End file.
